


She Lives

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Nora - Freeform poemYou will never guess who wrote it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	She Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of you have been asking if AAO was coming back. Short answer? Yes. In a few weeks we will be back up and moving
> 
> (Great time to reread, I know I will be reviewing and editing)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and reached out. I am A OK! Work has just been BLEH and I went off and fell in love. AAO will pick up shortly.

She was indescribable. A revelation and absolution wrapped in one. She was of the past but so integral to the future of humanity. She was an infinite complication of a billion rainbows, a multifaceted enigma, and she was proudly herself. No man or woman could sway her resolution. Right or wrong had wholly different meanings in her presence.

The universe had no semblance of morality when she was breathing. The world was only a fraction of the enormity of her universes.

She had spent her entire life being shoved and pressed into boxes she did not want to be associated with, but never the less, she fought. A thousand sons tried to tame her, but she survived...

She persisted.

She won.

She was indescribable, and yet, she was revolutionary.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all  
> ... Can always message me you know?


End file.
